Tie-down devices are known and have been used for many years within or on a vehicle. The known tie-down devices generally are fastened to a vehicle and include an eyelet for receiving a line or rope to secure cargo or an object in or on a vehicle.
There are however some drawbacks with known tie-down devices. For example, the manufacturing costs for making the known tie-down devices are high. That is, many tie-down devices are forged, using an expensive manufacturing process. These manufacturing costs are, unfortunately, passed down to the customer. With relatively high costs, a customer is easily discouraged from purchasing several tie-downs devices, which, if bought, would increase cargo flexibility in a vehicle.